Some Sense of Sanity
by fethre
Summary: I blaim it all on Brisa, really.  Her and her idea of making him 'wish he had never cheated'.  She calls it: Operation Green Eyed Monster.  I call it: Bri, I think you're a tad crazy.  Albus/OC.  ON HOLD UNTIL OTHER STORIES ARE FINISHED. SORRY! D:


**A/N: Hi there! So originally this was Lily/OC but I just couldn't get into it. So now it's Albus/OC, and I like it a lot more! Sorry if anyone read this and liked where it was going when it was Lily/OC. But I wasn't getting reviews/favorites, anyways, so I figured it couldn't hurt.  
>Anyways, here's the first chapter of Some Sense of Sanity. Do enjoy it, yes?<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hope she was worth it, you two-timing sleaze."<p>

And with that, I turned straight on my heel and marched through the halls, away from Albus.

The crowd that had gathered around us whispered to themselves, taking in the exchange that had just occured.

Some girls giggled excitedly not that _the_Albus Potter was single again.

Some tittered at how he'd just had his ass handed to him.

Had Albus been anyone else, there would be less interest and less gaping. There'd still be people gathered around though, because who can resist something as surprising as a public breakup?

Surely it's shocking when a girl chases down her boyfriend in the hall and proceeds to knee him in a_ very _sensitive spot.

Surely that very same girl would never hex him with something so embarassing as the bat-bogey hex.

And most definitely would that girl never dump him without giving the boyfriend a chance to speak, storming away to go cry in solitude.

Especially if the boyfriend is_ Albus _freaking _Potter_.

Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name's Delaney Wood; Laney to pretty much everyone at the school.

I like: the colour purple, long walks on the beach, and the scent of oranges .

I do _not _like: crummy soap-opera lives, lying boyfriends, or slags that steal lying boyfriends.

Lucky for me, I was experiencing all three today.

Word had gotten around in the girls' lavoratory that a certain room mate of mine had been discovered with Albus. Half-naked in a broom cupboard.

_Disgusting._

I stalked through the halls, flying up the Grand Staircase and pretty much shoving past anyone that lingered too long in my way.

The Fat Lady stared at me when I came to a stop in front of her.

"My dear, whatever is wrong with you?"

"Pygmy Puff," I spat out at her portrait, becoming increasingly impatient.

"_Excuse_me? Such attitude-"

"I SAID PYGMY PUFF, DAMNIT!"

The Fat Lady pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at me, but I'm sure that my face was a lot more intimidating than hers.

"Well, I never," She huffed, but the portrait swung open anyways, and I clambered through it.

I raced through the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to my dorm, determined to be alone when I first broke down.

I was laying face-down on my bed for what seemed like hours until someone finally entered the dorm.

I stopped sniffling the moment the door burst open, dissolving into silence and waiting to be discovered in my state of appearance.

"Laney? Yoohoo!" A voice called out, and my eyes snapped open of their own accord.

I peered warily at the curtains drawn around my bed, watching the shadow behind it pace around looking for me.

"She's not here right now," I grumbled. I was _so_pathetic, hiding like this; no wonder he cheated on me. I probably would have, too.

"Oh," Elle said dissapointedly. "Well when she gets back, could you tell her Elle was looking for her, please?"

The shadow crossed back over to the left, presumably about to leave out the door.

I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and pushing the curtains apart.

"Honestly, Elle," I huffed dramatically. "Do you not recognize my voice or something?"

Elle squinted at me from across the room, her hazel eyes going slightly crossed.

She was one of those people that refused to wear glasses, or ever try contacts. According to her, 'Contacts are demonic cruelty and glasses are for dweebs.. Like Moaning Myrtle and Albus Severus.'

For which I promptly hit her, as the latter is.. _was _my boyfriend_._

"Oh, Laney!" Elle gasped as she recognized me, stepping closer happily. "I thought I was talking to someone else. Like that _horrid _Georgia, or maybe Ros- Woah! What the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked glumly, knowing full well what she was referring to.

Elle scoffed and made a jumping dive for my bed, landing in a cross-legged position and pushing my feet away in the same instant.

"What I_ mean_," She started all matter-of-fact. "Is that you look like poo. Like a thousand and three hippogriffs just sprang from the local zoo and trampled all ov- Hey, why are you giving me your angry look?"

Ladies and gentlemen, meet Elyse Trimbley, my best friend. House? Gryffindor. State of mind? Indefinitely scattered. Skills of cheering up? Nonexistant.

"Shut up, Elle," I merely said, rubbing my face exhaustedly.

"But.." She frowned, seemingly confused. "It's the tru-"

"No," I firmly cut her off, swinging my pillow around and whacking her full in the face.

She shrieked and tumbled backwards off my bed, knocking her head soundly against the tiled floor of our dormitory.

Oops. There goes a few of her brain cells.

Oh, and did I forget to mention Elle is a bit of a germophobic? Not joking. One time in fourth year, I accidentally sneezed on her shoulder in Herbology.

She responded by screaming her outrage, kicking me in the shin (I had a bruise for weeks, I swear), and then running away.

Currently, she was grumbling to herself, muttering things under her breath that were sure to be anything but complementary.

A few choice words I caught were 'harmful bacteria' and 'rotten best friends'.

So I made sure to kick a few snot-covered tissues in her direction before returning to my self pity.

Luckily at that moment the door swung open and Brisa rushed in, brown eyes scanning the room.

"I heard what happened," Were the first words out of her mouth upon spotting me.

She advanced, stepping lightly over our grumpy friend on the floor, before placing herself right next to me on the mattress and pulling me into a hug.

Bri and I have been close since the very first train ride to Hogwarts. She had flung open the door to my compartment, announced "I'm home!" and then invited herself in for the rest of the way.

With my awkward strawberry blonde hair and pale eyes, I'd always envied her darker features. Brisa had a tall frame and tan skin, eyes just a shade lighter than her long dark hair.

She was exotic, catching the eyes of many, and boy did she know it.

If she was comforting anyone else, she would push them out of bed and tell them to move his/her _sorry, moping ass_. Me or Elle, though? She'd never.

"It's official: Boys suck," I complained into her shoulder, scowling to myself. "You give them a good year of your time, and they throw it into your face once something with a shorter skirt walks by."

"Wait, what?" Elle popped up from her place on the ground, blonde hair in dissaray. "What did I miss?"

"Albus and I broke up," I sighed, pulling away from Bri. She patted my arm in sympathy as I said these words.

"You and Albus broke up?" Elle repeated in horror, eyes widening.

"He cheated on me."

"Seriously? He cheated on _you_?"

"Yes." Groaning, I pressed my hands to my eyes. "With Georgie Come-Get-In-My-Pants Scotts."

_"Georgie Scotts?"  
><em>  
>"Elle," I scowled, looking up from my palms. "Quit repeating what I'm saying."<p>

Elle grimaced and nodded, standing up slowly. "Oh, sorry. I'll quit repeating what you're saying."

I aimed a half-hearted kick at her legs, but she had already jumped up and re-situated herself on the bed with Bri and I.

We sat in silence for a while: Bri staring at me, me staring at my blanket, and Elle staring at the ceiling.

I could hear noise drifting up the stairs from the common room, happy chatter and laughing. It made me jealous, how I was sitting up here sulking and.. _single_, while downstairs couples kissed and laughed together.

"I have an idea," Bri chirped suddenly, still gazing at me.

I quirked one eyebrow at her, but she was already dashing across the room. Elle and I watched her dig around under her bed for a while, before she sat up and grinned.

"Here it is," She exclaimed proudly, holding up a glossy edition of Teen Witch Weekly.

At our blank faces, she hurried back and sprawled herself next to us, flipping through the pages with fast fingers.

"Here!"

My eyes followed where Bri was pointing, coming to rest just above her bright red nail.

_A Little Thing Called Jealousy_,by Greta Loraleski.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said flatly, eyeing the article distastefully.

It was two pages long, seperated in paragraphs by different ways to _'make him want you'._

My attention was pulled to a picture in the corner, supporting the article: A girl about our age with bright blonde hair, smiling smugly at the camera with her arms wrapped around a fit-looking guy. Another boy was shown in the background, staring at the two with a glum expression.

"Of course I'm not kidding," Bri frowned, clearly offended by my unenthusiastic response. "Look, Greta says this jealousy idea works for 7/10 couples that had the splitsies."

"Yes, Brisa," I began sarcastically. "I'm gonna put my faith in this article written by some old lady I don't know-"

"Greta's only 27!"

"Regardless. Besides, I don't want to get back together with him. _I_ broke up with _him_, remember?"

Bri sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to get back together with him. Just make him sorry for what he did. He'll come crawling back to you in no time, and you get the joy of stomping on his heart like he did to you."

She said this all so brightly, pleased with her brilliant idea and expecting me to be pleased as well.

"Look.. I don't know about this," I stared down at the article, turning over the concept in my head. "I mean, he might not even get jealous. What if he ends up going out with Georgie? All that work for nothing. I'll just feel like a fool."

Elle grabbed the magazine from Bri's hands, scanning through the words quickly.

"Well, I like the idea," She shrugged. "It's justice served."

Bri grinned, glad that she had atleast someone supporting her idea. "Exactly! Come on, Laney, please? It's two against one anyways."

They stared at me pleadingly and even went as far as clasping their hands together in front of them.

"Oh, fine," I relented, anything to get them to stop looking at me so expectantly. "But I'll have you know I find this both ridiculous and immature."

Bri and Elle squealed in excitement, ignoring my ending words.

"Perfect," Bri smirked while I grimaced.

"We can give it a super cool operation name," Elle chimed in, then rubbed her hands together and squinted in concentration.

"Ehh.. The Plan To Get Calum To Come Crawling Back?"

"Too long," Bri shook her head, twirling her dark hair. "Plan Let's-Make-Him-Jealous?"

"That's just lame," Elle scoffed. "How about Operation Envy?"

"Catchy, but it just doesn't fit."

They sat in silence for a moment as I watched them.

We weren't even two minutes into this plan, yet I was already regretting how easily I had given in.

"I got it!" Brisa popped up suddenly, and Elle jumped at the sudden movement.

Bri leaned forward with an excited gleam in her eyes, motioning for us to do the same.

All of our heads came close together in the middle, and Bri peered around as if this were some top secret information. She turned back and smiled, whispering quietly so we had to strain the tiniest bit to hear it.

"We'll call it... Operation Green Eyed Monster."

Oh my Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you loved it. Tell me if you hated it.  
>But most importantly, tell me your opinions on my OCs.<br>Delaney- Laney's personality isn't expressed well in this chapter, but she'll be alot funnier and testier in later chapters. The girl was just cheated on, give her a break.  
>Elyse- Elle is based off my friend Nikki. Incredibly goofy, but in a way that's both infuriating and adorable. I hope you like her, because she's fun to write!<strong>  
><strong>Brisa- Bri's the opinionated, funny one of the group. She loves arguing, dressing up, and taking charge. But at the same time she can be nice and caring for those she loves.<strong>**& Sorry you don't get to really meet Albus first off. But you'll be seeing plenty of him later... ;) OMG WAS THAT AN INNUENDO? Hmmm.. maybe. Guess you'll find out.  
>So leave a review for me? (: Much appreciated. Thanks!<strong>  
><strong>-Mariah.<strong>


End file.
